I'd Like That
by honestlydarkprincess
Summary: Sam has been up for over 24 hours and has been dreaming about his Coffee Caramel Fudge non-dairy ice cream since about the 18-hour mark. When he gets to the store, there's only one carton of it left and, unfortunately for the guy innocently holding said carton, Sam's not leaving without it.


**So this is my first Sam/Bucky fic! I've always loved them together but I was inspired to write this pairing after binge-reading Ao3's sgtbuckaroobarnes' amazing bucky/sam fics. You guys should go read them because they're seriously amazing and oh so beautifully fluffy.**

 **Anyway, so this fic is kinda short, and a lil ridiculous. But it's almost 2am and while I'm not as tired as Sam in this fic, I'm still pretty fucking tired. So I hope this fic makes sense?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam was tired.

No, scratch that, he was fucking exhausted. It was finals week and Sam had been studying his ass off. He hadn't slept for more than 24 hours, as he had been up all night studying with Steve for the final exam of their Sociology class. The exam was early this morning and Sam thought it had gone well but, to be honest, he wasn't too sure about anything right now.

Except for one thing: he wanted ice cream, and it wasn't just any ice cream that he wanted. He wanted Ben and Jerry's Coffee Caramel Fudge Non-Dairy ice cream.

And so help him, he was going to get it.

Sam walked into the small grocery store near his and Steve's apartment and made a beeline to the frozen section. He wasn't one hundred percent sure that he was actually awake, so he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings in the way he usually was.

That's why, when he made it to the ice cream section, he was surprised to find someone already standing there.

Now, if Sam wasn't beyond exhausted he would have hung back and waited until the guy was finished but, instead, Sam's eyes zeroed in on the carton of ice cream in his hand. Sam's ice cream. The ice cream he had been thinking about since about the 18-hour mark of no sleep. The ice cream that the thought of had gotten him through multiple cram sessions and two exams.

Sam forced himself to calm down. After all, what were the chances that there was only one carton of the amazing coffee, caramel-y goodness? But, as Sam squinted and looked at the shelf, his stomach dropped as he realized that yes, the carton in the man's hands was, in fact, the only carton of Coffee Caramel Fudge Non-dairy ice cream.

The guy was reading the back of the carton and hadn't noticed Sam yet.

Sam changed that pretty quickly when he took a deep breath and growled out, "Oh, hell no!"

The man spun around, tensing and looking around for danger. When he deduced that there was no danger, he during his attention towards Sam and raised his eyebrows.

If Sam had been paying attention and not about to go on an angry, sleep deprivation-fuelled rant, he would have noticed the way the man's eyes flicked up and down Sam's body before letting out a tiny, almost inaudible, appreciative hum. The man's eyes widened as he realized that he had actually made the sound out loud and his cheeks flushed.

But Sam didn't notice any of that.

"Nope! No, no, no," Sam started, huffing indignantly, ignoring the way the man's eyebrows creased in confusion. "That is not how this is going to go! You can't just come in here and steal what's mine!"

"Uh…" The man mumbled, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Shush! I'm not finished!" Sam yelped, glaring at him. "I have been up for over 24 hours! The thought of this ice cream is the only thing that has been keeping me going. I have been cramming for these goddamn exams for weeks and I have had enough! I came here for my ice cream and I'm going to get my ice cream!"

"Now, I don't know you and I'm sure that you're a very nice guy, ice-cream stealing aside," Sam continued, "but I'm going to need you to hand over that beautiful, little carton of heaven over to me. There are dozens of other flavours there that you can have— I, on the other hand, can't have dairy and this is my favourite flavour of the non-dairy ones."

Sam finished his rant and sucked in some air. The guy was staring at him with his head tilted adorably but he had yet to say anything. Sam looked at him expectantly and tapped his foot.

"Okay," The guy said easily, holding out the carton. His brow furrowed when Sam didn't make any movement to grab the carton he was offering.

Sam blinked. "Okay?"

The guy nodded, giving Sam a small smile. He shook the carton a little, making Sam reach out automatically to grab it. He shivered a little when his fingers brushed the other guy's but chalked it down to his exhaustion. The guy, however, must have felt him shiver because he smirked slowly and his shockingly blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"You seem like you need it more than I do. It was for my best friend but she likes other flavours, so…," The guy trailed off, flushing when Sam just kept staring at him.

"Well, uh, thanks, man. I appreciate it," Sam mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed for how he had gone off on the guy, who genuinely seemed like a nice guy.

"No problem," He grinned, "I know exhausting studying for exams is, trust me, it's finals week at my school too."

Sam gave the stranger a small smile and ducked his head, "Thanks, dude. Uh, sorry for biting your head off earlier."

The guy laughed and Sam whined mentally because he had a fucking beautiful laugh.

"It's okay, honestly. I get it," The guy shrugged, before clearing his throat, "Well, uh, it was nice meeting you but I gotta head out. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

Sam watched the guy as he reached into the freezer to grab a random ice cream carton from the non-dairy shelf, apparently not lying about his friend not minding other flavours, dropping it in his basket and shutting the door with a thunk. Sam shook himself out of his daze when he registered what he said.

"Y-Yeah! I'd like that," Sam stammered out, rubbing the back of his neck as he felt himself flush. "I swear I'll make a better impression when I'm not running on caffeine and pure will. Hopefully next time I won't yell at you."

The guy snorted, "Nah, I thought it was cute, don't worry about it."

Sam groaned mentally because he was almost positive his cheeks were glowing. He felt like you could actually _see_ the blush, and wasn't that a feat with his dark skin.

"Why don't I give you my number and you can text me after you've had your ice cream and have actually slept?" The guy suggested coyly, grinning when Sam nodded enthusiastically. Sam cleared his throat and nodded slower, trying to act cool.

Normally he was pretty smooth with guys but his exhaustion and the fact that the guy in front of him was a fucking wet dream come to life was really throwing off his game.

"Uh, yeah, I'd like that," Sam said, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably if the grin on the guy's face was anything to go by. He was pretty sure that his eagerness was obvious but Sam was just too tired to care.

The guy held out his hand and it took Sam a moment to figure out that he was gesturing for Sam to hand over his phone. Once he'd handed it over, the guy fiddled with it for a few moments before handing it back with a smile.

"See ya," The guy murmured, giving Sam another once over before spinning around and sauntering off.

Sam stood there, staring after the guy for a few moments before cursing himself as he realized that he hadn't even gotten the guy's name. He glanced down at his phone and saw that the screen was still showing the contact info the guy had put in.

 **Bucky Barnes (The Guy You Yelled At About Ice Cream)**

Sam snorted. Well, at least he now knew the guy's name and that he had a sense of humour.

He swore when he realized his precious ice cream was melting in his hand and ran off towards the register to pay for it and leave.

He was going to follow Bucky's advice and go home, eat his ice cream, and sleep. When he wasn't in a sleep and ice cream deprived state he was going to text Bucky and ask him out.

Oh man, he was going to date the fucking shit outta that gorgeous guy.

* * *

 **While I was proof-reading I realized that I used 'the guy' or just the word 'guy' like** **a bajillion times and for that I'm sorry, lmao it sounded better in my head when I was writing it. I'm still gonna leave it as is though. Also, I lowkey want to continue writing this fic so let me know if a second chapter or sequel is something you'd want to see!**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I really want to write more Bucky/Sam so if you have a prompt and wanna give it to me, I'm all ears!**


End file.
